Remote controls with IR (Infrared) transmitters are common to select functions for TV's, DVD players, video recorders, etc. Each of these devices has usually it's own remote control, which is provided to transmit commands via IR signals to the respective device.
In the field of lighting control of complex lighting systems with dozens of light sources, there are often many individual light points or sources which can be individually controlled. With such systems, it is inconvenient to have an individual remote control for each light point. The current state of the art is a single controller where each light source has its own button (either physically or through menus). However, this kind of control rapidly becomes inconvenient as the number of lights increases.
WO2009/122357A1 describes a controllable light angle selecting device, which comprises a fixed light selecting means adapted to transmit light incident thereon within a limited acceptance angle, optically connected to at least one light redirecting means capable of obtaining a variable angular difference between light entering said light redirecting means and light exiting said light redirecting means. A photometer, comprising a controllable light angle selector arranged in the path of light between a light source and a light measuring sensor is also provided.